


A Real Birthday Cake

by facethestrange



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drawing, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: Brienne (fairy tale knight, Storybrooke's firefighter) finds out that Emma only had a cupcake for her previous birthday. She decides that this really needs to be changed, and with Granny's help learns how to bake a real cake. It may be imperfect, but it's Emma's favorite 29th birthday gift.
Relationships: Emma Swan/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: X-Ship - The Crossover Flash Exchange





	A Real Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorinaLannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).




End file.
